


So Tiny, But Unbelievably Strong

by RatthewHolt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: At least my attempt at a slow burn lmao, Fairy AU, Fairy Lotor, M/M, Matt Holt x Lotor, Mattor, Platonic Shatt, Scientist Matt Holt, Slow Burn, Voltron Fairy AU, mentions of physical abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatthewHolt/pseuds/RatthewHolt
Summary: Matthew Holt is essentially a poster boy. Is kind to everyone, has that boyish charm about him, follows the rules - within reason, of course -, and is always there to provide a shoulder to lean on.So what happens when Matt is assigned to a very...interesting specimen, and the first thing he thinks about is breaking every rule possible by busting him out?





	1. Morning Routines

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and WELCOME TO MY MATTOR TRASH FIC!!!!
> 
> This is an AU where Galra is actually a species of fairy, Adam is ALIVE, the Kerberos mission was NOT interrupted by evil aliens (see first statement), the Kerberos trio were on the moon, when Matt attempted to use a piece of equipment, but it fell right on Shiro’s right arm which crushed it badly, Sam amputated it and cauterized it and the Holts were able to construct a metal arm for Shiro, THEN their ship decided to be a clown and break down in the middle of space as they were returning to Earth, basically the three of them were stuck in space for many months with no means on communication to Earth, leaving Shiro with some bad memories of that :(, basically this is a “Voltron Never Happened AU” mixed with a “Fantasy/Fairy AU”!
> 
> Anyway enough of my rambles and I hope you enjoy my Mattor trash fic uwu

Matt still wasn’t used to waking up at 5 AM. Every time his alarm went off, he wanted to beat the life out of it. Regardless, he would rise out of bed like a zombie, take a shower, get dressed, eat a quick breakfast - usually just a handful of cereal and a swish of milk - then climb into his car and drive to his place of work, getting there right at 6 AM.

 

Today was no different. Matt felt like slapping himself as he drove just to stay upright. Luckily there wasn’t much traffic on the road at this hour, because who the hell else would have to wake up at this time of day?

 

Matt drove up to the guarded gates of the government laboratory where he worked. An armed guard walked up to his window, to which Matt flashed his employee ID, accompanying it with a charming smile. The guard remained indifferent, but signaled for the entry gate to be opened. The bar lifted up, and the fence gate behind it was opened. Matt pulled in slowly, finding an open parking space.

 

He took a quick inventory of his things before stepping out. As he walked towards the building, he noticed a familiar white haired man about to open the front doors. Matt quickened his pace to catch up to him.

 

“Shiro! Shiro!” He called out, awkwardly stumbling up to him, fixing his glasses as he stopped. Shiro chuckled. “Morning, Matt.” He said warmly. “Morning,” Matt replied, “your arm still holding up okay?” He asked. Shiro sighed, “Matt it’s been more than a year, the arm hasn’t malfunctioned once. You don't have to worry.” He reassured, placing the metal limb on Matt’s shoulder. Matt took the arm in his hands and examined it.

 

“I do have to worry, it’s my fault that our equipment fell on your real arm in the first place.” Matt insisted. His mind flashed back to their mission to Kerberos.

 

“The equipment was proven to be faulty, remember? Nobody ever blamed you. Not even Adam.” Matt averted his eyes. “He always gave me this look whenever we were in the same room, though.” His voice got quieter. “I know he apologized and we made up, but…”

 

“I’d talked with him after I returned from the hospital. He understood what had happened, and he was just in shock and had a lot of emotions. He still feels bad about it, I can assure you.” Shiro smiled, and his smiles were infectious, so Matt cracked a small grin, too.

 

“Anyway, why don’t we go in and have a cup of coffee? You’ve got a long day ahead.” Shiro and Matt scanned their IDs and opened the door once the light changed to green. Matt tilted his head in confusion. “Huh?” He asked.

 

“Oh, your father asked me to tell you that starting today, you’re going to be on the 3rd floor.” Matt’s eyes bulged out in surprise. “The 3rd floor…? You mean the floor where they keep the...supernatural creatures?” Matt asked. Shiro nodded. “I’m not sure why your dad made the switch, perhaps because he wants someone a bit more…empathetic than hothead Dr. Griffin.” Shiro guessed.

 

“Yeah…James can be pretty irritable at times. Not ideal for dealing with creatures of the unknown.” Matt laughed silently. The two of them walked in more silence until they reached the break room. They found two of their coworkers sitting at a table; Ryan Kinkade and Ina Leifsdottir.

 

“Good morning, Mr. Shirogane, Dr. Holt.” Ryan greeted. Shiro shook his hand firmly. Ryan leaned over and nudged Ina with his elbow. She looked up from her notebook of calculations and jumped. “Oh! Morning you two!” She said happily, before going back to scribbling words and equations in her notes.

 

Shiro poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Matt. The shorter man took it with a nod of thanks. He moved to the counter and added in some sweetener and a little bit of sugar, and took a big sip. “Matt…Isn’t that, uh, hot coffee?” Ryan asked, pointing at him. Matt shrugged. “Yeah, after doing this routine almost every day, I think my throat is just used to it by now.” Ryan looked at him like he’d just grown 3 extra heads.

 

“Is your whole family as chaotic as you?” He asked. Matt stared him directly in the eyes.

 

“Yes.” He deadpanned, taming another sip of coffee. “Hey, where’s Rizavi? Doesn’t she usually carpool with you guys and James?” Matt asked.

 

“She’s in the lab for creating munitions,” Ina replied without looking up, “she thinks she finally was able to stabilize her sample of Nanothermite Titanium Boron.” The blonde chuckled, “I should probably go help her, knowing her she’ll probably blow herself up-!” Ina was cut off as an irate looking James stormed into the room.

 

“There you are, Holt!” He exclaimed. Matt set down his coffee and stepped closer to the frazzled looking man. “James, what’s-?”

 

“Stop talking and let's go! A specimen was transferred here from another lab and you’ve been assigned to it.” Matt was grabbed by the wrist and lead out of the break room.

 

“O-Oh! Alright then…Bye Shiro! Bye guys!” Matt called to the others. Shiro shared confused looks with Ryan and Ina, watching Matt get whisked down the hallway.

 

~~~

 

“James, you can let go of my wrist now, I’m following you.”

 

“Well then follow me quickly.”

 

James reached the elevator first and pressed the “Up” button. The doors opened and the two men stepped inside. Matt turned to James and raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “Why do we have to get to the room so fast?” He asked, finally able to get the burning question into the air. James scoffed.

 

“You’ll see. This specimen is a feisty one. Leave it alone for a little bit and it almost breaks free. Doesn’t seem like its adjusted to the life of a lab rat…Figuratively, of course…It’s not a real rat.”

 

“Yeah I get what you mean.” Matt shifted as they waited for the doors to open. What kind of specimen were they dealing with? Was it an alien? An elf? A giant? Oh, god what if it was a giant and he ended up getting eaten alive on the first day down there? Matt shooed the nervous thoughts away, and followed James out of the elevator.

 

“This way.” James pointed to the right, leading Matt along. The scenarios of what Matt would witness clouded his head again. How big would this creature be? What if it’s creepy looking and tries to eat his face?  _ What if this is all one big prank set up by Pidge to scare me that she paid everyone to go along with??? _ Matt got so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t register James talking to him.

 

“Matt!”

 

“Oh! S-Sorry…yes?”

 

“I said we’re here.” James gestured to the door they were standing in front of. Matt chuckled awkwardly.

 

“Oh.” James gave him a confused look, before turning to leave. “Welp. I can’t stick around here. Gotta go help Olia and Nyma with the tests on some hybrid creatures, because Rolo has decided that this week is his  _ disappearing week _ , and he hasn’t been coming in for at least 4 days.” James muttered before stalking off.

 

Left to his own devices, Matt put a hand to the pushable door and took a shaky breath. He prayed that whatever was inside this room would not kill him. Calmly, Matt opened the door and walked in.

 

At first, he was a little confused. He couldn’t see anything in the room at all. He began to think this really was an elaborate prank set up by Pidge, until a shimmer caught his eye. Matt turned his head, eyes locking onto the unidentified shiny object. He inched closer to the source of the light. Coming closer he noticed it wasn’t just a light.

 

Inside a small glass tank of sorts, was a small… _ very _ small creature. Matt watched in frozen shock as it stood up and turned to face him. Two light purple and white wings fluttered outward for a second, before coming back to rest against the creature’s back. Matt almost fell over.

 

_ Was he going to be studying…a FAIRY?!?!  _ The…fairy - he still wasn’t sure - had purple skin, and long, white hair that appeared to be very smooth and very well taken care of. They locked eyes for only a second before the creature averted its gaze and chose to stare at its feet instead. Matt thought he could see a certain emotion in those eyes, but he just couldn’t pinpoint it.

 

All of this was so much to process, Matt’s throat was bone dry, his brain fumbled for words. At last, Matt opened his mouth to speak, uttering just one word. Even the creature barely heard it.

 

_ “Oh.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hey they looked at each other, more than canon gave them together :3 ;-;


	2. One Sided Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt’s not used to others being terrified of him. But when they’re the size of his middle finger, he can understand it a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt is a total awkward lil science dork this whole chapter I love him
> 
> Also: Sorry for the mix up in the relationships tags when I first posted this, I didn’t realize the difference between X/X and X & X but someone helped me and told me skfjdkfj
> 
> Warning: Mentions of physical abuse this chapter!!

_ “Oh.” _

 

Matt reached forwards until his hands found a swivel chair. He pulled it over and sat down slowly. He leaned in closer towards the glass, eyes were wide with childlike wonder.

 

“Is this…? You-You are so…” Matt made various gestures with his hands, unsure what to say. “...small?” Matt looked at the indeed very short creature, then looked at his flat hand. His hand was probably larger… Matt noticed a very thin vanilla folder lying in front of the glass tank. He opened it up and noticed many, many question marks written in for most of the blanks on the information sheet.

 

There were a select few filled out, though. _Species: “Fairy” (scientific classification still unknown). Gender: Male. Weight: 1.7 lbs. Attitude: Hostile, frequently needed to be punished for attempted escape and attacking the workers._ _Extremely resistant to questioning and being handled. Rather high pain tolerance._ Matt closed the folder, feeling nauseous. _How would they know his pain tolerance, without…_

 

“Oh...fuck.” Matt murmured lowly. He adjusted his glasses and turned to the fairy. “Why don’t we find out how tall you are?” Matt said softly. The fairy shot him a wary look, and Matt figured what it meant. “Oh, don’t worry, I won’t touch you! Our lab had this cool piece of technology, let me show you. All I ask is that you stand still for me? Can you do that?” He got a small nod in return.

 

Matt pulled out a small device, and flipped a switch to turn it on. He put it out in front of him, almost touching the glass wall. He watched on the screen as the device picked up the fairy’s body, and scanned it. After a few seconds, some numbers popped up, but Matt looked at the Height value. _~3.411 inches_ , the device read. Matt could’ve crawled on the floor and held his head in his hands. _3.4 inches tall…_ **_Three point four._** It was so unbelievable, something that small existing? Some _one_ that small? What about the Square Cube Law? Well, I guess this species just disproved it.

 

Matt realized he was zoning out, and shook away the distracting thoughts. “So...hello there.” Matt spoke, clearing his throat. He pretended to not notice how the fairy flinched and took a step back nervously.

 

“My name is, err, Dr. Holt. I’m now going to be asking you some questions.” He also ignored the glare sent his way. Matt flashed a quick sad smile, before pulling out a pen.

 

“Okay, where to start, uhh...ooh! What is the average height of your species?” Matt tried using the gentlest, sweetest voice he could manage. The fairy just gave him a sideways glance, and shuffled further away. Matt wasn’t used to people being afraid of him, if anything they were more afraid of his sister and what she’d do if somebody screwed with him.

 

“Not much of a talker, are you, little guy?” Matt asked jokingly. He sighed upon receiving no reaction. Leaning back in his chair, he tried again.

 

“How about...what does your species usually eat?” Still no reply. “Still nothin’?” Matt whined like a sad puppy. “What about...your name? Could you at least...tell me your name?” Matt felt hopeful, but his smile faltered when the fairy, again, just brushed his words off. Matt slumped in his chair. The fairy fluttered his wings in apprehension, which made the scientist perk up.

 

“Wow...your wings, can-can I, um, see them…?” He asked. Matt figured the fairy would have many possible reactions, but backing away and cowering into the corner, shaking his head was not one he was anticipating. “Waitwaitwait I’m sorry! I-I won’t touch your wings, I promise.” The fairy’s whole body was trembling and he was caressing his own wings softly. “I-I’m sorry for bringing it up, I read that you don’t like being touched...I should’ve figured…” Matt trailed off, mentally kicking himself.

 

“How about I think about ways we can communicate, instead?” Matt asked out loud to no one in particular. The fairy seemed to relax after watching Matt flounder for words. The scientist awkwardly scratched his head for a moment, then a lightbulb went off in his head.

 

“I have an idea!” He declared. He leaned in again, once more seeing the fairy recoil back. “I understand if you don’t want to talk. I didn’t talk much when I was in school, and yeah this is...a lot different than being in a school, but I’m just trying to say, uh, to an extent, I can understand how you feel.” The fairy tilted his head, apparently intrigued by Matt’s words. “Now, how about instead of me asking you all of these really technical questions right now, we…get to know each other a little bit?” The fairy stayed a fair distance away from Matt, but he was listening.

 

“I’ll only ask you yes or no questions. And you can knock once for yes, and twice for no. Does...Does that sound okay with you?” Matt asked. The fairy wasn’t making eye contact, but Matt saw one of his very tiny arms reach out to the side of the glass closest to him, and tap on it once.  _ Yes. _ Matt smiled. “Alright then.” Matt moves the pen and paper aside, folding his hands on his desk.

 

“So, my name is Dr. Holt, or Matt. Matt Holt. I graduated from the Galaxy Garrison and went to space, got stuck in it for at least a year, caused one of my friends to lose an arm, heh...My favorite food is probably peanut butter cookies, me and my sister love them. I’ve got a mom, a dad, a very unpredictable sister, and a dog. I’m a very nerdy person, definitely not someone you have to be afraid of.” Matt took note of the fairy’s reaction to his last statement, a rather skeptical one.

 

“Anyway, what about you? Do you...have a favorite food?”

 

Two taps.

 

“Oh, alright…” Matt tried to think of easy questions, “Before you were...here, did you have friends?”

 

One tap.

 

“A family? Mom? Dad?”

 

One tap.

 

“Do you have any activities you enjoy doing when you have-,” Matt cleared his throat, “ _ free _ time?”

 

One tap.

 

“Would you ever tell me about them, w-when you’re ready?”

 

A short pause...Then one tap.

 

Matt sighed a happy sigh. He was making progress, no matter how little. “Alright, I’ll give you a break for now, just one more question.” The fairy waited in anticipation.

 

“Your friends, family...are they still out there?” There was a long silence. Matt realized maybe that question was a bit too heavy.

 

Two taps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like ending with that good angst huh :3c


	3. L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt hangs out with the fairy and they chill together. Fluff chapter with just a hint of plot :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pidge has entered the chat*

Matt stirred his coffee with a spoon, a dazed look over his face. It had been almost a full day since he talked to the purple fairy man. After that comment about his family, the little guy had shut down, refusing to move, or even look at Matt. The human had softly apologized multiple times for bringing the subject up, but the fairy didn’t acknowledge any of the words being said to him.

 

Matt hoped the little guy would be feeling better today, or at least wouldn’t be upset with him. If he wasn’t, Matt had a little trick up his sleeve. He dug into his pocket and pulled out one of his several “tricks”. Peanut butter cookies. He and Pidge would go absolutely  _ feral _ for those delicious cookies. Matt heard the break room door open, but he didn’t look up.

 

“Morning, Mathematics Holt.” An oddly familiar voice said. “Oh, good morning.” Matt replied absentmindedly, still lost in thought. Until he shot out of his chair. “WAIT.” He cried, looking over at who greeted him. Pidge stood there, a cheeky grin on her face.

 

“Guess who got the internship?” She said in a sing-song voice, almost bursting with excitement. Matt rushed over and grabbed his sister in a bear hug. “You got it! That’s so awesome! I’m so proud of you!” Matt said excitedly. “So? Spill it! What’s your first job? Surely they wouldn’t put the almighty Katie Holt on regular intern jobs like fetching coffees or lunches.” Pidge chuckled at Matt’s rambling.

 

“Well, you’re right. I’m actually helping out in the chemical lab, with Nadia...Rizavi? I think that was her name...ah, whatever. But yeah, I’m going to be helping create the first stable sample of nanothermite titanium boron! I could get rich if we were the people who were able to make more and get it distributed!” Pidge’s eyes twinkled and she had a mischievous smile. “Alright, Monopoly Man, settle down and have some coffee.” Matt suggested with a dramatized sigh.

 

“You realize that those two things aren’t compatible, right?” Pidge snickered. Matt groaned. “Now I remember why I moved out.” He grumbled, but was smiling. Pidge sent him a glare, but accepted the cup of black coffee he handed her.

 

“Hey! When you get a lunch break, you should come check out my new workstation! I’m in the basement level, lab 104D. The assignment I’ve been given is pretty...something.” Matt fumbled for words to describe the tiny fairy kept in a glass cage. Pidge raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” She asked, adjusting the glasses on her nose and tilting her head closer.

 

Matt looked up at the clock on the wall and cursed under his breath. “Uh, yeah! It’s pretty cool, a-and I gotta go work on it right now!” Matt called as he speedwalked out of the room. Pidge watched him go, then just shrugged and went back to her coffee. Her brother always was an oddball.

 

~~~~~

 

The little fairy cherished his alone time while the scientists were away. It gave him time to work on his escape plan. He was currently hovering near the top of the class cage. He knew the top part of the cage could be lifted off, but there were latches keeping it secured. Maybe if he rammed against it, he could weaken them…

 

The sudden sound of the room door freaking open made the small creature flinch and flutter back down to the floor of his enclosure. He backed himself into the corner furthest from the human entering. He seemed to relax the tiniest bit when he saw it was only the same man from yesterday. The nice one.

 

“Hello again…” Matt trailed off awkwardly. He pulled his swivel chair over and took a seat, “so, little dude, I was thinking. How about instead of me being an inconsiderate ass and prying information out of you, I’ll do all the talking today. You can just relax for a while, and hey! If you want, I can share some of my lunch with you! You haven’t eaten since they brought you…have you?” Matt’s voice was laced with sympathy at his ending question.

 

The fairy just shook his head no. Matt clicked his tongue. “Jeez…What goes  _ on _ in that other facility? Can’t even give you food for the trip…What goes on  _ here _ ?” Matt thought aloud. Matt was usually in the section of the building that dealt with physics and mathematics, usually helping with more industrial projects, like vehicles and spaceships for the Galaxy Garrison. The tests happening on this floor could be just as inhumane as the other facility’s appeared to be, Matt just wasn’t sure yet.

 

“Anyway, I’m getting off track, sorry little guy- Wait. I-I’m not sure how much you like being called “little guy”, I know I wouldn’t want a nickname based on my size if I was tiny.” Matt laughed awkwardly, his face started to feel hot when the fairy just glared at him with an indifferent expression like he did all the time, “Would you be willing to…to tell me your name?” Matt asked. The fairy hesitated for a moment, then shook his head no. Matt backed off.

 

“Alright, no worries, I won’t force you. Well then, how about something different? Like a nickname, a  _ better _ one.” Matt suggested. Matt watched the fairy put a hand to his chin, thinking. Then, the little guy hesitantly came close to the glass wall closest to Matt, and held up his pointer finger and thumb in the shape of an L. Matt leaned close to properly see it.

 

“L?” Matt asked, unsure if he was correct, but the fairy nodded. Matt couldn’t help but break into a dopey grin. “Well, it’s nice to finally meet you, L. I hope we can grow to trust each other more.” Matt slid the vanilla folder with L’s information off to the side, then leaned in and rested his chin on his hands.

 

“First off, let me tell you about my absolute gremlin of a little sister, Katie, but everyone calls her Pidge…”

 

~~~~~

 

Matt was doing his best to contain laughter. “A-And then, Mom opened the closet...and there was Pidge. Sitting cross cross on the floor, open jar of peanut butter between her legs, and her face and hands absolutely  _ covered _ in it!” Matt put his head down on the table to muffle his laughter, “she’d eaten  _ half of the jar _ ! And she was only five!” Matt burst into another fit of laughter, wiping a few tears from his eyes. L watched him laugh, not realizing he was starting to smile, as well.

 

“Oh, you wanna know how she got the nickname ‘Pidge’?” He asked. L, who was actually smiling bigger now, nodded. Matt took a deep breath to compose himself, then resumed.

 

“So, we were sitting in the living room watching cartoons, at this time Pidge was only three, and she noticed some pigeons landed outside in our front yard, so she ran to the door and reached for the handle, making random toddler noises instead of using her words. Mom and Dad told her no and sat her back in front of the TV, but then she just stood up again, ran back to the door, and yelled ‘Pidge!’” Matt started to giggle as he spoke.

 

“At first, they thought she was trying to say ‘pigeon’, and that’s what we thought for the longest time, but it turns out, she was actually yelling ‘ _ bitch! _ ’ at our parents, because she was mad that she couldn’t go look at the pigeons, but her toddler voice made it come out not as intended!” Matt was lost in another bout of laughing. L watched the human cover his mouth as he calmed down, then he turned to him, and smiled.

 

“Thanks for listening to all of my crazy stories, L. You’re pretty fun to tell stories to, and you’re pretty adorable when you smile.” L’s cheeks flushed a faint pink, and he turned away for a second. Matt looked at L’s long, smooth white hair. He really wanted to ask if he could touch it. It just looked so  _ soft _ ...Obviously he would be as gentle as could be, but Matt knew that L was most likely not ready to be touched by humans again just yet.

 

“What to do now...uhh, you hungry at all?” Matt asked, reaching down into his bag, pulling out a wrapped up sandwich. He looked to L, who nodded almost intensely, eyes gleaming directly into his, almost pleading... “You can eat meat, right?” Matt asked. L nodded again, the desperate look still there. Matt unwrapped the sandwich, and ripped off half a slice of salami, small to him, but probably a decent sized amount to L. “This is called salami, it’s actually pretty good. Here, I’ll just…”

 

Slowly, Matt lifted the top of L’s...enclosure, away from the rest of it. He  _ refused _ to think of the glass box as a cage anymore. “Okay, I’m gonna reach in now, I’m only putting this food down, I won’t touch you, promise.” Matt said in a low voice. With no barrier between them, Matt knew his voice was probably louder and harsher on L’s tiny ears. He saw L’s face contorted into a more conflicted expression, and he backed away. Matt slowly reached, setting his half-slice of salami down on the floor, then retreating his hand back out, putting the glass lid back on top. Matt was glad they’d actually put small breathing holes on the top.  _ Probably the most humane thing that other place even did for L… _ Matt thought in disgust.

 

L slowly approached the piece of meat lying in front of him. He lifted a part of it, sniffed it, and took a small bite. After swallowing, his eyes widened, and he took larger, faster bites. Within two minutes, maybe less, L had eaten the whole half-slice. Matt’s eyes bulged out from his head. “ _ Wow! _ You  _ were _ hungry! Do you want any more?” L shook his head after a moment. “A-Are you sure?” Matt asked softly. L shook his head again, more firmly this time.

 

“Well...okay. I’ll be over at another table eating, then. Gotta do some boring paperwork.” Matt grumbled. He gave L a small wave, then scooted his chair to an adjacent desk. He stared at the paperwork laid out in front of him, but he scowled at it and shoved it aside. Matt was too deep in thought to focus on anything else right now. All he could think about was L.

 

_ What did they do to L that made him so terrified of...the  _ idea  _ of being touched or held by a human? _ Matt thought, he remembered the ‘high pain tolerance’ note on L’s file.  _ L is an intelligent being, can clearly understand the english language, there’s no way they’d...physically torture or abuse him. That’s extremely inhumane! _ Matt turned and sneaked a glance at L. The purple fairy was sitting down on the glass floor, knees pulled close to his chest. He was also caressing one of his wings, and he had a blank expression, yet a saddening look in his eyes.

 

Matt turned away again, and almost audibly growled.  _ These labs are treating L like he’s some kind of object! Some kind of...animal! No. This is not right, I refuse to be a part of this type of treatment. _ Matt looked around the room. At the door, then to L’s file, then to L again.

 

“I’m gonna do it.” Matt mumbled to himself, crumpling up the now empty wrapper of his sandwich.

 

_ “I’m gonna get you out of here, L.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt says fairy rights! Especially when they’re adorable uwu


End file.
